


Lights, Camera...

by mizutsunecafe



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Custom Corrin, F/F, F/M, High School AU, I mean it's there but not really, M/M, Only really mentioned in passing?, Twin Kamuis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutsunecafe/pseuds/mizutsunecafe
Summary: Odin doesn't have a crush on Elise. No, he doesn't!





	1. Club Night

“I’m telling you Elise, it’s not the end of the world if you don’t sign up for a club.” Leo said with a heavy sigh, frowning as he looked over at his younger sister. Fresh out of middle school and fresh into highschool, his greenhorn littlest sister was currently dramatically splayed out in her seat in the car, groaning to the world about her fear of which club to join. 

“But I don’t know what I want to do yet!” She shouted, causing their middle sister, Aila, to cover her ears and their elder siblings to laugh. 

“It has nothing to do with what you want to do for a job,” Garon said from the driver’s seat, flicking on the turn signal as they prepared to turn into the high school. “I was in knitting club.”

“Knitting?!” Aila asked with a laugh- though she knew their father had a soft side, it was hard to imagine him knitting. 

“Where do you think I met your mother? Or where those matching scarves came from?” Garon responded, gesturing to the scarves around each family member’s neck. 

“Okay, okay, stop that mental image now,” Leo grumbled, staring out the window. “You’ll be fine, Elise.”

 

Windmire High School was the biggest school in the area, second only to their rivals Shirasagi Tech and Gyges for the Arts. Windmire was a more all-around school, one that Garon ensured that they gave plenty of donations to, and as such it was in fine condition. 

When the Nohr family bailed out of the car and ran up to the school gates, they found a huge banner welcoming students and their families alike to club night- currently taking place in the school’s immense courtyard. Effie and Arthur waved to Elise, and she hurried off, Leo wandering off to Chess club and Garon, naturally, gravitating to the knitting club’s table.

“Oho! The party of justice is now whole!” Arthur announced with a grin as Elise joined him and Effie. Arthur was Elise’s Senior Buddy- essentially, a student that was assigned to her to help her find her way around the school. Effie was Elise’s best friend, a year older than her, but overjoyed to have her back in the same school. Naturally, she and Arthur had hit it off well, bonding over their mutual love of superhero movies and their affection for Elise.

“You bet! I wouldn’t miss you two for the whole wide world!” Elise grinned, hugging them both tightly. Effie folded them both into a bone-crushing hug of her own, lifting Elise into the air with little effort. 

“How are you? Did you get enough protein at dinner?” She asked, setting her friend down. The blonde nodded, laughing. 

“Yep! We had steak, and I had some cheese and drank a glass of milk, like you said!”

“Now, Elise, remember, a balanced diet is important, too.” Arthur warned, looking a bit concerned. “You ate vegetables too, right?” He’d taken to her like a little sister from the moment they’d met, and today felt no different. 

“Yup! I ate everything on my plate!” Elise puffed up with pride, hands on her hips and chest puffed out. “I’m gonna do two whole pull-ups this year, just watch!”

“You can do anything you set your mind to! Because you’re a friend of justice!” Arthur ruffled Elise’s hair, and she grumbled but kept a grin on her face.

“So where are we going first?” Elise asked, looking around the numerous tables with curiosity on her face. 

“Anything catch your eye?” Effie replied, clearly gravitating towards the weightlifting team’s table, where they were even giving away tiny dumbells that weighed less than half a pound, really more there for humor than any actual purpose.

Elise was going to respond when a loud shout resounded throughout the courtyard, accompanied by a boy in yellow leaping up onto his club’s table. His two friends hid their faces in shame, one of them seeming more flustered and the other seeming a bit more annoyed.

“COME ONE, COME ALL! TO THEATRE CLUB!”

Elise began walking towards the table at the boy’s command, giggling as she hurried up to listen. Effie and Arthur followed along, politely asking for taller folks to move so she could get through.

Once they were on the other side of the crowd and near the table, the boy’s identity was clear- Odin Dark, as he asked to be called (his name was really Owain Themis, but that was neither here nor there).

He was in one of Elise’s classes- one where students from all four years mingled in an effort to get their credits settled. When the teacher had asked everyone to introduce themselves with a powerpoint presentation to show what they knew, Odin’s had been filled with music and transitions and other effects, including numerous wordarts and the overuse of words like “rad”.

“Odin!” Elise shouted, waving up at him with a big smile. “Hey!”

“Hello, fair maiden! Elise, was it?” He pointed to her, and the crowd all jostled to see who this weird boy was pointing at. Elise nodded in response, and he called her up to the table, pulling her up to stand next to him. 

“Fair Princess of the Twilight, Elise! Pray tell, do you have interest in joining Theatre?!” His voice sounded almost desperate, as though her answer was a life-or-death matter. 

“I sure do!” She said with a laugh, smiling a smile that could probably cause world peace- or at least end the rivalry between Shirasagi, Windmire, and Gyges.

“Then sign up! For auditions are soon!” Odin was handed a small clipboard from one of his friends- the girl with the red hair in pigtails- and a pen from the other- a boy with pale pink hair- which he then passed along to Elise. “… All that aside, you can still come in and hang out even if you don’t get in. We have video games and stuff.”


	2. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin doesn't have a crush on Elise. No, he doesn't!

“Remember, Darling,” Maribelle said as she dropped off some groceries, dusting Odin off repeatedly. “You have to be in tip-top shape for all these newbies. You have to impress them!”

“I know, Mother! Trust me, I’ve got this.” Odin, of course, was ready to go, but his mothers always wanted to make sure he looked his best. Lissa had every confidence, but as usual Maribelle was the picture of worry. 

“I have to get back to the office after this- you’ll pick up Brady from Knitting, won’t you? You know he’s working on that quilt now, and he has those bags full of yarn…”

“Of course, Mother. Thanks for bringing snacks!”

Maribelle kissed Odin on both cheeks before waving goodbye and hurrying back to her car- once it was a sportscar befitting of a young lawyer, but now it was an SUV, fitting for a suburban mom with two teenage boys. 

“Gawds, I thought MY mom was embarrassing,” the girl with red hair said, a smile on her face as Maribelle drove off.

“Selena!” Odin whined, picking up several of the grocery bags. “She’s not that bad. She used to be worse, remember?”

“Yeah, she used to leave lipstick marks when she kissed you.” His other friend hurried over and grabbed the others, leaving just a few for Selena to carry. 

“Gawds, Inigo, leave me the heaviest ones, why doncha…” Selena grumbled, hefting the remaining bags up into her arms. 

“Selena, remember, we have to use our stage names! That’s what Professor Anankos said!” Inigo replied, sounding mock-annoyed. “It’s Laslow, not Inigo right now!”

“Well, if you’re using our stage names, then, Laslow, wouldn’t we be calling him Hydra?” Selena said with a grumble. 

“Well, maybe. It depends on his fell orders!” Odin shouted, posing as he shifted the weight of the bag to his hip to open the door. 

On the other side was Professor Anankos, or “Hydra” as he sometimes called himself. A graduate of Gyges- and a famous actor to boot, hence why he went by multiple names. No one was really sure what his real name was, and no one was really sure why he’d come to Windmire and not to his alma mater, but just the same no one really complained. 

“Hello, you three!” His voice boomed in the auditorium, almost echoing as he moved from the table he’d been decorating. When Odin had first convinced his little triad to take his classes back in freshman year, he’d had long pale blue hair with reddish tips, but now it was cut shorter, and his curly locks framed his head like a halo. “I’ve got the table all set for you. We just need to get the signup sheet—”

“Got that!” Odin announced, placing the groceries he was carrying on the table, dropping his backpack down to the ground next and fishing out the signup sheet. He smiled, looking over it and noticing Elise’s name, in big, flowery script with a heart dotting the i and swirlies on either side of her name. 

“And put the snacks and drinks out.” Hydra finished, noticing Laslow and Selena already setting to that. “Selena! Can I trust you with the drinks?”

“Why me?” She groaned, but settled down next to the cups she’d set up anyway. 

“Because Odin would stack them and Laslow would hit on whoever tried to get one.”

Both young men shouted in protest, but Selena merely grinned, giving him a wave as if to say not to worry about it. “Got it!”

“Laslow, you be the greeter- try not to keep the line long- and Odin, mind being our MC?”

“I shall do this dark business!” Odin said enthusiastically, nodding and posing once more. 

Laslow laughed, turning back to the doorway leading into the auditorium. “As you wish, sir.”

When the door opened, Elise burst in, pulling Effie and Arthur along behind her, a few others entering the auditorium- much fewer than had expressed interest, but this much was normal for clubs. A blue-haired young woman walked in, giving the four nearest the stage a small smile, settling into a seat near the back of the room before pulling out a book and starting to read. 

“Guess Luci’s here to socialize, huh.” Selena said with a smirk, clearly considering walking up to her and trying to break her out of her trance. But that went out the window when Lucina’s younger sister bounded in, pigtails bouncing as she leapt about the back of the auditorium. 

“Cynthia arrives!” She announced, waving to the group at the forefront. Elise looked up from her seat at the front and turned, giving her a wave in response before sitting back down. Cynthia seemed confused by Elise’s wave, but simply grinned after a moment and flopped back into her seat. 

Odin took a copy of the list of names from Hydra, stepping up onto the stage and grabbing a microphone. 

“Testing! Testing this device of mystery and sound!”

There was quiet as he began reading down the list- all no-shows- until a familiar name appeared. 

“… Elise von Nohr,” he said, softly at first- a fondness had come up for the young lady. In the few days they’d had between auditions and club night, Odin had gone out of his way to find Elise during breaks and had made efforts to spend time with her. He wasn’t certain why, and he hoped it wasn’t coming off as weird or rude to her- who knows what her siblings had told her about dating senior boys- wait, dating? No, he didn’t want to date her! Though a Princess of Dusk would befit a Hero of Darkness, Odin didn’t have a single plan to date her, no way!

Was he able to deny that she was cute? No. Was he able to deny that he hoped she’d make it in today? No. Was he going to say he wanted her to make it, at least partially, so they could spend more time together? Yes. Was he spending time away from his two best friends and his lovely entourage (really, his other two best friends) just to spend more time with her? Yes.

Did that mean that he, Odin Dark, or Owain Themis if one was so inclined, had a crush on Elise von Nohr?

No, certainly not!

But did his heart get a bit warmer whenever their eyes would meet? Did he find himself smiling more, laughing more, and just feeling more alive near her? 

Oh, Gods, yes.

“Elise von Nohr!” He announced, snapping out of his reverie. The girl leaped up from her seat, shouting “yay!” at the top of her lungs, hurrying up to the stage and accepting a small script from Hydra on her way up. 

“I’m so EXCITED, Odin!” Elise shouted happily, bouncing on her heels, the tiny heels on her shoes clicking on the hard wood of the stage. 

“Now, just read the lines as best you can. Once you’re done, we’ll all applaud you, alright?” Odin winked, grinning as he talked to her. Her excitement was purely infectious, even for someone with enough enthusiasm to spare.

“But… what if I don’t do well?” Anxiety seeped into her mind for a moment, but Odin did his best to shove that away.

“Are you kidding? You were born to play this role, milady!” Odin laughed, and Elise followed suit, smiles winding up on the faces of all in the auditorium- even, he noticed, Selena, who hid her grin the moment their eyes met.

Odin stepped to the side of the stage as Elise looked down at her script, immediately recognizing it as lines from what was basically her favorite movie ever. Which she knew she’d mentioned to Odin.

A sly, knowing smile spread across her lips as she looked up at him, then at the theatre crew, who all simply shrugged, smiles spreading back onto their faces- even Selena’s.


End file.
